


slyderin blue Romance

by HerondaleGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Good Severus Snape, Protective Catarina Loss, Severus Snape Has a Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerondaleGirl/pseuds/HerondaleGirl
Summary: Catarina Loss find herself at Hogwarts after being transport by a portal in Magnus house, Severus don't trust her and because of that he should babysit her neither of them is happy about that-There is something strange in you, something that I do not quite understand-I am as normal as everyone here- Are you? You don't want to return to your world Miss Loss?- How do you know who I am?
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	slyderin blue Romance

Of all the places where she could have fallen, it had to be stairs, it was not very appropriate for a lady to go cursing but definitely the blow for falling in the middle of the stairs and rolling downhill had not been pleasant at all, she raised her hand and noticed how blood began to run down her entire arm, probably as result of the fall, she was about to conjure her magic to close her wounds when she heard sounds of footsteps approaching, she looked around trying to remember what had happened and where she was, the place seemed alien to her, its structure slightly similar to that of some of the oldest institutes in Europe, but she definitely couldn't remember ever being there before; the footsteps were getting closer and faster so she look for somewhere to hide, but unless she decided to go back up the huge stairs there was nowhere to hide, plan b face the enemy, whoever it was, maybe she was not so astute in magic like Magnus or Ragnor but she could definitely defend herself, but what if it was just a mundane, with blue skin she would surely scare him or worse she did not know if she was still in the same year and did not want to be accused of witchcraft again, she looked everywhere looking for a painting, a photo or something that would tell her what the people were like in this place, so many years and so many trips had taught her that it was better to look like the people of the place so as not to attract too much attention, she looked quickly to see what seemed to be a painting of Anna Bolena, ok that indicated that she was possibly in England and not in Brooklyn, she did not know what year it was but the place seemed old, so she changed her jeans for a skirt long to reach the floor and change her skin to a pale tone like the girl in the painting in less than a few seconds she had already hidden all traces of her blue skin, the only thing missing was the hair and the wound on her arm but she doubt too much between blond and brown and before she could do anything a light appeared in front of her face coming out of a kind of wooden stick and had taken her out of her concentration or perhaps it had been the man who was holding it and pointing that striking object at her face like wanting to decipher something

\- Who you are?

She didn't know what to answer and the delay seemed to bother the man in front of her who pointing to her head spoke a few words before she felt like an intrusion into her mind, Ragnor had taught her how to close her mind so she did it, but not fast enought so that the man did not discover her name, however, enough so that that was the only thing that he will be able to rescue from her memories.

-interesting, Catarina Loss

-no one haven't been told you that going into people's minds is rude- Magnus had discovered the hard way that entering Cata's mind made her extremely angry, Ragnor called it a side effect, she was very upset with the man in front of her Perhaps she could do the same and find out his name, of course that would be very hypocritical for her previous sentence but not knowing where she was and why, left her without options. She was about to do it when someone else entered her perimeter.

\- Severus?

now she knew the individual's name, Severus, taking advantage of the fact that Severus had turned to see his new companion, Cata decided to run down the hall and look for a place where she could make a portal and return to the comfort of her home, but a hand grabbed her left arm with such force that the injury from the fall caused her pain that make her scream

-Severus! -Exclaimed the other man older than the first- there is no need to harm the young lady.

If she thought he was going to release her, she was very wrong, he brought her closer to him by putting her in front of the director.

-she was wandering the corridors, her name is Catarina Loss-

-I can introduce myself, thank you very much

The older man pointed at her head again with a strange object due to the lack of light. Catarina had not been able to identify it the first time, but now that she was paying attention she was pointing at her with a wand like the one children used for their Halloween costumes, Perhaps she have entered without being invited to some kind of party or strange cult, again she felt how it tried to penetrate her mind, but this time she was ready and closed it so that he could not see anything

-stop trying to read my mind it gives me headaches and is very rude

The two men turned to see without understanding what was happening when the older, giving her a smile, offered her his arm and a cup of tea

\- What? -exclaimed Severus, they did not know the girl and Dumbledore was offering her tea and cookies and she had accepted taking the elder's arm to get away from him still annoyed by the damage to her wrist, now that she was looking at her, he notice it was stained with blood, he would take care of that later for now he would follow them down the hall to the headmasters office.

-Tell me Miss Loss how did you end up in Mr. Severus's hall

-An apology I did not know that it belonged to the gentleman What is this place?

-It's Hogwarts school, Severus please serve the lady some tea

Severus understood what he wanted and took out some veritaserum by placing it in the teacup and spread it innocently or maybe not so much as she made no attempt to drink it

\- And what do you teach here?

-magic of course

Ok she had definitely ended up in a kind of cult, Magnus would have been delighted to play with their innocence, but she was not and wanted to go home so she got up and thanking them with a smile she went to the door

-you didn't drink it

\- What? -of all that they could tell her, they were going to claim that she dind’t drink the tea? - I'm sorry, my survival instincts lead me to distrust its content

-if that's the problem Severus will take a sip first

Severus turned to see the director trying to understand what he wanted from him and without breaking his gaze, he walked and took a sip from the cup and then passed it to the girl who suspiciously drink it all.

-done, can I go now?

She saw how the man in black moved away as far as possible, pressing his lips a little and then she felt it

\- Who you are?

-Catarina Loss

-What are you doing here?

-I don't know, I was at my friend's party, I went up to his room and the mirror began to shine, maybe a portal I'm not sure, it's not my area of expertise

\- What would your area be?

-healing, I'm very good at healing

And then Severus realized that his hand was now as if nothing had happend, he did not know when she fixed it

\- your hand was bleeding, and now is normal how you did it?

Catarina giggled before answering -magic, we warlocks do that

why was she saying all those things to them?, it was as if the words came out of his mouth in a cascade and she would not be able to stop them, the tea had something for sure, but why did not affect him and then she realized only she was asked questions, well two could play that game.

\- What do you give me?

-Veritaserum forces you to tell the truth

\- What is the thing you pointed me with?

-they are called wands ...

-enough! you are smart miss Loss

After what seemed like a million questions, the effect of the veritaserum began to diminish or perhaps it was simply Cata's tired body that decided it was enough, although she still didn't completely trust them, it was best to go with the flow, she had fallen into a dimension parallel to hers there was no way that with a simple portal she would return to her home, she would have to study and think of something better, the castle could have its charm but it was not her home if a warlock could really have one , she has to admit that the term home had not been assigned to a place rather to a feeling of being with her few friends, the life of a warlock was difficult immortality was not always kind and seeing the people around you die for decades was never easy even less if you got too attached. She was so focused on her thoughts that she did not realize they had arrived, if she expected a welcome she was not going to get it Severus just opened the door in front of her waiting for her to enter, he could try to hide it with that expression that seemed to always carry but the man was upset, annoyed with his superior for forcing him to share his space with a stranger, bad luck for him for thinking that they could not leave her alone wandering around the school, and the headmaster, paying attention to him, gave him the task to babysit her.

They entered what looked like a loft, a Victorian loft, she had passed many years without seeing that style of decoration, however, it looked very dark, one could not say that it will not match the man it belonged to

-The door to your room is that - he said pointing to a small door at the back

-I appreciate the privacy

-you wouldn't expect us to share rooms

-oh no, I'm sure you want me as far as possible

-Tomorrow the students arrive and you will stay here until I return

He was crazy if he thought she would stay there all day, but for now she would let him believe what he wanted she was tired tomorrow she would plan how to return to her world

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story, comments are always welcome, let me know if you like it


End file.
